The present invention relates to a support and winding-up device for supporting and winding-up automatic wrist watches.
As is known, automatic wrist watches conventionally comprise a winding-up mechanism driven by the watch mechanism or movement, as the watch is born on an user wrist.
If, with the watch in a non-use condition, the watch movement is not actuated, the watch, after a time, will stop.
This is undesirable, since, as an user desires to use his/her watch again, he/she must necessarily re-wind the watch and adjust the hour, minutes, date and other data, some wrist watches are provided with.
Moreover, it is undesirable to leave the watch movement unactuated for a comparatively long time, since it would be susceptible to damages.
This is a very important problem for users having a lot of wrist watches, which, as it should be apparent, cannot be simultaneously used.